


Restless

by whimsicalnonsense



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalnonsense/pseuds/whimsicalnonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux thinks saying up late coding is a good idea. Karkat disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> A short Drabble for a 30 day writing challenge. The prompt was restless.

  "Sollux," Karkat whined from the bed. The Gemini had been too restless to sleep, wanting to work on a code. At three in the morning. When they had class in four hours. Sollux needed to sleep or he would be cranky as fuck the next day (and Karkat wanted to cuddle, but he wasn't about to tell Sollux that).  
         Sollux groaned in response. "Five more minutes, KK. Im in the zone,".   
        "Get in bed you asshole. Or it'll be your own fault when you get a migraine,".   
         Sollux snickered. "You're just attention starved," he replied, rising from his desk.  
         "Ha, no. You're not allowed in bed anymore,".  
         "KK, please. It's the truth. You're a cuddle slut,".  
          "Excuse me!? Fuck off, you're sleeping on the floor," Karkat snapped. He was not a cuddle slut! He just... really liked physical affection. From all of his friends. Sollux could go fuck himself.  
          "It's my bed, you can't kick me out of it,".  
         "Watch me,".  
         "I promise I won't stay up coding for the rest of the week if you let me in,".  
         The raven haired boy glared half-heartedly, before lifting the covers.


End file.
